A Rainy Night
by ViolettheEmoWitch
Summary: The countries listed are trapped inside Romano's house due the the shitty weather... But some strange shit starts happening... Egypt and Prussia are FEM!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky was dark, and lightning flashed. Italy sat on his older brother Romano's couch watching the rain. Julchen was hanging upside down from the couch, she said " I am so awesome, I love how awesome I am. " Egypt who was standing in the corner of the room nodded and said " What ever you say... " Julchen said " Vas!? " and fell off the couch. Egypt and America laughed at her.

Lovino Vargas ( A.K.A. Romano ) came into the room because of the loud " thud " Julchen made when she hit the ground. He was kinda freaking out which America found hilarious. He said " Julchen! Are you alright amore?! " Julchen still rubbing her head grunted and said " Ja, I'm fine. " She stood up and sat back on the couch, Romano sat next to her.

America pulled out a bunch of horror movies and said " Dudes! Check it out! I got these rad awesome movies we can watch! " Julchen whispered to Egypt " And... why do you date him? " Egypt shrugged. Italy said " Ve! Big brother can have popcorn? " Romano groaned and said " Agggg! Si, I'll make you the damn popcorn, bastard. " Romano got up and left to to go make Italy his popcorn, when he was gone America tossed the movies at Julchen and he said " Pick on. "

Julchen looked at the movies and reading the backs. Julchen handed the movies back to America and said " Sorry Al but, those movies suck. " America sighed then said " Gupta pick a movie, " Egypt said " I've seen all of your dumb movies.

Romano came back in ,gave Italy the popcorn, and sat next to Julchen on the couch. Romano sighed then said " Did you pick a damn movie? " Julchen said " Nein, they all suck. " Romano said " Fat ass, just put in a freaking movie! " America put in a zombie movie and pressed play.

All the lights were off and the storm got worse. As the movie progressed Alfred hid behind Egypt who wasn't frightened by the movie, probably because she was pretty much was raised by Turkey since Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece died, and Rome disappeared. Julchen clung onto Romano, and Italy was crying from behind the couch. Right when the zombies were gonna get the stupid girl the, power went out. Italy screamed " Germany! "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Romano said " Italy! Shut the hell up! " Italy was still crying. Julchen said " Lovi? Do you have a flashlight? " He said " Si. Upstairs... " Italy screamed " No! Don't go up there! The zombies will get you! " Julchen said " Italy, it's only a movie, nothing is up stairs..." Julchen made her way to the stairs and said " Gupta come with me. " Egypt said " Alright... " they disappeared up the stairs. America helped Romano look for some matches. After about ten minuets they heard the girls scream.

Romano screamed " Julchen!? " and ran to the stairs and called her again, no answer. America called after Egypt, no answer. Romano called after them one more time, no answer. He when up stairs followed by America and Italy. They approached Romano's bed room and called them again, no answer. America lit one of the matches they found illuminating the room. Italy was clinging onto Romano's jacket shaking. They entered the room. They heard a creaking sound in the closet. Romano hesitated and walked to the closet. He opened the door and the match blew out, it was silent.

There was a scream and something lunged out of the closet and knocked Romano to the floor. Then something knocked America to the floor, Italy was crying profusely and ran to the door but it slammed shut, he screamed. The two face where lit up by flashlights, Julchen's and Egypt's and they where laughing hysterically. Romano said " Julchen!? " and hugged her. Then he said " I freaking thought you were dead up here! " Julchen still laughing " Sorry, but we found the flashlights. " America said " Gupta? You too? " Egypt laughing " It was Julchen's idea. " Italy was still crying from getting the living pasta scared out of him. Julchen and Egypt apologized to Italy for scaring him and they all went downstairs.

Back in Romano's living room Italy made shadow puppets with the flashlight, Julchen tried to call her brother, Egypt was trying to get a radio working with little help from America, and Romano sat next to Julchen on the floor. Julchen put her phone back in her pocket and sighed, she couldn't reach Ludwig ( Germany ). The radio turned on, America said " Yes! I did I'm the hero! " Egypt said " What ever you say " hero " " They listened to the weather report which was in Italian, the only one who had no clue what the weather man said was America. Julchen fiddled with the knob and tried to find a music station, nothing. They stumbled onto one of those stations where some dude with a creepy voice reads a story. One was about to start, Julchen said " It's this or Italian weather. " They sat and listened to a very boring story, they all fell asleep in a half hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Romano woke up an hour later, only to find Italy gone. He got up quietly, he didn't want to wake up Julchen who was using him as a pillow. He walked into his kitchen and saw that his fridge was open. " What the hell... " He closed the fridge and went back to the living room to find his friends awake.

Julchen said " Lovi? Whats wrong? " He shook his head and said " Nothing " Egypt said " Your lying... " Romano ignored her. They heard a scratching sound coming from the stairs. They approached the stairs and saw, Italy. He was pale, looked dead, his eyes were completely white, and he had blood in his mouth. Julchen covered her mouth to keep from screaming. America whispered " Dude, I...is he a z...zombie? " Italy turned his head and faced them. Romano said " I...Italy? " The zombie Italy just stared at them. Romano turned to his friends and told them to run.

They did, but Zombie Italy was too fast. He got Egypt, ripping her through out. America yelled " Gupta! " Romano grabbed his arm and said " It's too late, she's dead, so is Italy... " America pulled out his gun and said in a grim voice " Cover her eyes. " He was referring to Julchen. Romano said " Why, bastard? " He said " Do you want her to see me shoot Italy in the head? " Romano fell silent. America made the gun click and pointed it at Zombie Italy who was eating what was left of Egypt. Romano covered Julchen's eyes to keep her from seeing. America fired the gun shooting Zombie Italy in the head.

The house fell silent. Romano sat on the floor head in hands sobbing. Julchen had thrown a blanket over their friend's dead bodies. America said " Dudes? What the hell just happened? " Romano said nothing. Julchen said " What the fuck do you think just happened! Our friends are fucking dead! " America fell silent. Romano said in a shaky voice " I want to know why my brother and Gupta are fucking dead! " Julchen's phone when off, they all fell silent.

She answered it, it was her brother Ludwig. He sounded like he was panicking, he said " Julchen, where are you!? Something bad is happening, I don't know what it is... " She told him where she was then she sighed and said " I...Italy, he's dead... " Germany said nothing. There was a crash on the other end of the phone, a scream, then silence.

Julchen said " L...Ludwig? Ludwig? Ludwig!? " She dropped the phone shaking. Romano hugged her and asked her what happened, she didn't speak. All she could hear was her brother's scream.


End file.
